Trente Secondes
by Scissil
Summary: "Cette mission est une vraie plaie. Il le sait. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Ils ont utilisé tous les plans qu'ils avaient préparé en amont. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Même Steve ne dit plus rien alors que tout le monde attend ses ordres."


**Trente secondes.**

La visière relevée, Tony regarde ses amis, étrangement calme.

Il le sait que le moment est dramatique. Il a conscience en premier que cela va mal se terminer. Il a toutes les données et tous les calculs en tête. Jarvis lui souffle ceux qu'il n'arrive pas à faire aussi vite que lui. Sa clairvoyance soudaine fait passer un flash blanc devant ses yeux.

Ils vont tous mourir aujourd'hui. Cette mission est une vraie plaie. Il le sait. Rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Ils ont utilisé tous les plans qu'ils avaient préparé en amont. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose. Même Steve ne dit plus rien alors que tout le monde attend ses ordres. Cet instant suspendu dans l'air, ce moment de quelques secondes qui s'étirent encore et encore, il le savoure, parce que son cerveau, qui réfléchit trop vite, lui offre ces visions lentes du monde.

Ils regardent tous cette bombe dont le compte à rebours ne laisse plus le temps de partir. Le compteur affiche trente secondes depuis des heures. Tout est flou, son cerveau mouline et ne trouve pas de solution. Enfin si, une. Mais elle ne va pas plaire à Pepper. Oh non. Elle qui déteste les surprises. Et ce ne sera pas une jolie surprise. Mais il ne peut pas en son âme et conscience juste laisser les choses se faire.

Un dernier regard sur sa famille, ses coéquipiers qui n'ont jamais failli, qui sont là depuis toutes ces années malgré les galères et la cohabitation pas toujours facile de tout le monde. Il a au moins réussi à s'entourer de gens qui l'aime et qu'il aime. Et il a toujours su qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir de vieillesse, qu'il partirait dans un feu d'artifice grandiose. Et quitte à ce que tout le monde meurt de toute manière, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose soit pour limiter les dégâts soit tout tenter pour leur sauver la vie. La sienne n'a pas d'importance. C'est statistique tout ça. Sa mort vaut et compense à elle seule les autres. Mieux vaut qu'il parte en les sauvant que de juste rester avec eux et regarder les secondes passer sur ce foutu compteur.

Le Cap est complètement sidéré par ce qu'il se passe. Il a compris, enfin, qu'il n'y a d'issue heureuse pour personne. Cette fois se jeter sur la bombe comme jadis sur la grenade ne sauvera aucun d'entre eux.

Tony intercepte son regard et Steve comprend ce qu'il prépare, il est complétement paniqué parce que déchiré en deux. Ce n'est pas juste que quelqu'un se sacrifie comme cela. Mais quelle autre solution que de tous mourir ?

L'atmosphère s'alourdit et tout le monde suit le regard de leur leader.

**Vingt-cinq secondes.**

Dieu que le temps s'étire. Est-ce de la torture ?

\- NON ! Natasha comprend plus vite et n'accepte pas, Tony la voit déjà bouger son corps pour empêcher l'armure de voler.

Tony sourit, elle s'arrête par réflexe. Clint l'attrape par le bras et fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre à moins de se débattre et de perdre du temps. L'archer fait un signe de tête, les yeux humides vers Tony. Il lui rend.

**Vingt secondes.**

Plus le temps de quoique ce soit d'autre, il se précipite et attrape au vol l'engin explosif. Il entend Natasha hurler dans son oreillette qu'il n'a pas retirée, il explose le plafond de l'entrepôt et sort en activant ses propulseurs les plus puissants. La montée est rapide et violente.

**Cinq secondes.**

Il sait qu'il est à bonne distance. Il s'est pris quelques g pour arriver si haut si vite, il est secoué et un peu groggy. Mais il est conscient.

Il ne dira rien dans son micro alors qu'il entend la Veuve se crever les cordes vocales en appelant son prénom. Il entend quelqu'un pleurer aussi. Il ne saurait pas dire qui. Malgré la peur et la douleur, il est sûr de lui. Il fait le bon choix. C'est statistique. Une mort vaut mieux que quatre.

Si le Hulk ou Thor avait été là, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Rien n'aura plus jamais d'importance.

**Une seconde.**


End file.
